Kiba's Cloud
by mamma DX
Summary: Damn that Naruto! Why does he have to be there? I want to talk to Shika alone... I... I want to tell him how I feel... and I can't do that with that blonde dork behind my back! AKAMARU! GET RID OF HIM! Yaoi & Lemon! ShikaXKiba. Update soon, i swear it!
1. Understand

**A/N: Hey there! Just wanted tell say the whole "I do not own Naruto or any other characters from that show. If I did there would be no kounichi and all of the ninja would be ravishing each other - I hope you'll come to like this story. My first Fic!**

* * *

"If you try to catch a star it'll burn your hands. If you try to catch a cloud it'll cool your fingers."

Kiba, as smooth as Shikamaru spoke, was annoyed.

"What the hell does that mean?" he growled.

The gentle wind blew their hair to the side as if answering Kiba. Shikamaru sighed tiredly. His breath sent a pleasant chill down Kiba's neck. They were very close together.

"It means being brash has bad results. You have to be calm."

His soft words brushed across Kiba's cheek. He felt his own cheeks rise with heat.

"So, you're saying as a star is brash? That doesn't make any sense."

Shikamaru placed his hand on his forehead in annoyance and looked over at Kiba. He noticed that his friend was blushing. This took him back quite a bit.

"Yes. It's personification. A star is brash and so are you." He explained, "You are my star."

Kiba was speechless. If he hadn't known better, he'd say that Shika was hitting on him in a way.

"And you're as calm as a cloud?" Kiba asked.

Shikamaru released his head and grinned.

"Yes. You get it now?" he asked.

Kiba decided to return what he thought was flirting.

"I think so. Does that mean that if I catch you, you'll cool my fingers?"

There was silence for awhile. Shikamaru's expression was of a confused one. Kiba was afraid that, perhaps, he had gone too far. He's never told Shika how he'd felt. Then, Shikamaru broke out into laughter.

"Geez! You don't understand anything, do you? You're as bad as Naruto." he said.

Kiba frowned. That was not the response that he had wanted. The response he wanted went something like Shika grabbing his hand and lightly sucking on his fingers making them cold and wet. He looked over at him. He was still laughing, rubbing the back of his neck. Kiba's gaze was transfixed on Shika's smile. It was such a pretty one too.

_Looks way better than the grimace that normally resides on his face_, Kiba thought.

Shikamaru cleared his throat as he shifted his posture on the branch. A lone leaf fell to the ground.

"Are you ready for the assignment tomorrow? I hear it's going to be a Rank B." he said, entirely getting off of the tree altogether.

Kiba slightly smiled as he followed.

"Yeah, can't wait."

This was true. He honestly couldn't wait. It would be the first mission alone with Shikamaru. Well, not completely. Akamaru would be there and so would Naruto. Of course, he didn't mind his dog. In fact he needed Akamaru to help him. It was Naruto he was concerned about. Akamaru obeyed. Naruto… well, he didn't.

They walked up to Kiba's home where they both paused. Kiba turned and faced Shikamaru. His hands were deep in his pockets and he was wearing his fish net shirt. Kiba couldn't help but admire Shika's slender build through the knit. His mind, though, wandered over to Naruto.

_Why does he have to be there? _

Lately he noticed affection between Naruto and his Shika; _his cloud_. It was all the smallest of gestures but they stabbed Kiba hard. Like, touching his shoulders or playfully ruffling his blonde hair.

_Why… does Shikamaru do those things? _

Naruto didn't help either. Kiba had seen Naruto hugging Shika from behind all the time. It was a frequent thing and it pissed Kiba off.

Shikamaru started backing off from his friend's front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, eh? Front of the old academy?" he asked, tightening his pony tail.

"Right, right. See you there." Kiba yelled as he shut his door.

Akamaru greeted him; licking frantically at his face. Kiba grinned brightly.

"Calm!" he ordered.

He paused at what he said.

Akamaru stopped nonetheless, sat and wagged his tail side to side.

"Calm as a cloud, Akamaru." Kiba cooed.

Akamauru dropped on his side for his belly to be rubbed. Before he pet him, Kiba inspected his dog's bandages.

"Getting better, I see." Kiba breathed, stroking his dog's chest.

Akamaru barked in response but suddenly got up from the ground and jolted towards the window. He began to scratch at the pane of the glass. Kiba got up and peered out. Shikamaru was right in the middle of the dirt road... with... Naruto next to him! Kiba bared his teeth.

Arms around his shoulders...

Weaving his slender fingers in Naruto's blonde spikes... not too long until...

Ah! There it is... the damn hug from the fox.

Kiba backed off from the window and looked at his ceiling thoughtfully. He needed to tell Shikamaru how he felt. There was no other answer. Kiba couldn't bear watch his Shika be taken away from him. He cared for him too much.

Akamaru yawned and flopped himself on his bed. Kiba felt tired as he watched his dog close his eyes. Kiba cracked his neck side to side. He'd decided to tell Shika first thing tomorrow. Right before the big mission started. He'd grab his cloud.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Next chapter to come soon - hope you stay tuned.**


	2. Those Three Words

**A/N: Once again my good friends, Kiba or Shikamaru don't belong to me... oh god... If Shika belonged to me... ::foams at moath:: The only thing that belongs to me here is the plot and my measly skills -  
**

* * *

Kiba awoke extremely early the next morning. He wanted to get there before either of them. He stuffed his pockets with dog biscuits and rushed out the door with Akamaru. 

Approaching the Academy, he was both startled and glad to see Shika leaning alone against the building's wall; No Naruto in sight.

This was it. Time for him to finally tell Shikamaru. He stepped over and Shika glanced over.

"Kiba, you're here early."

"Yeah, well, what's your excuse? You were here before me!"

Shikamaru breathed a laugh and rubbed his arm.

"Just to see the clouds during sunset." He said.

Kiba positioned himself next to Shika.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded; his face brightening.

"They're orange, pink, and even red."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide with excitement. His perfect smile appeared on his face as it did yesterday. Perhaps it was just Kiba, but it seemed that Shika smiled more while he was around. Shikamaru grinned in embarressment and let out a sigh as if to re-collect himself. Kiba... couldn't take it any longer. He tried to say it but those three words wouldn't come out. He had to _show _Shikamaru how he felt.

His inner beast of lust broke free as he pinned Shikamaru to the wall. He firmly gripped Shika's shoulders and allowed no room to move or escape. That didn't stop Shikamaru from struggling.

"KIBA! What are you up to?!? he yelled.

Kiba moved closer and brought his leg between Shikamaru's thighs. The shadow possessor's face grew hot. Kiba's erection was obvious behind the thin fabric of his dark grey pants.

_Answer him... just do it. Tell him. I love you_, Kiba's mind screamed.

Kiba's mouth got dry. Maybe the words would come more easily if Shikamaru wasn't watching. He brought his face close to Shikamaru's neck and brushed his lips across his soft pale skin. His face was hidden from Shikamaru's eyes.

"K, Kiba?" the boy stuttered.

Kiba gently licked the area under Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru kept his eyes in front of him; not daring to look down.

"Shika-kuuuun..." Kiba moaned.

Shikamaru's eyes lowered and he made a slight gasp.

"I... I want to..." Kiba broke off.

He was so angry at himself. Why couldn't he just say those damn words? Why was he getting shy all of the sudden?

He let go of Shika's arms and placed his hands on his flat stomach. Shikamaru's skin was cool and creamy. It flustered Kiba just thinking about how to describe it. He began to run his hands up under the mesh shirt that Shika wore.

Shikamaru sighed. It wasn't a tired sigh. Not at all.

Shikamaru's mouth remained open after releasing the long sigh. Kiba looked up while continuing his movement. Shika was going to say something! Kiba watched Shikamaru's mouth hungrily.

_What? Say it, SAY IT! Maybe he has those three words, _Kiba thought.

"Naruto..." he breathed.

Shikamaru's voice froze Kiba in the utmost disbelieve. Kiba stopped moving and he took his lips away from Shika's soft neck.

_D... did he just say..._

"Naruto." he said louder.

Kiba's pupils decreased twice their size. He looked up at Shikamaru, hurt. Shika wasn't even looking at him.

"...what?" Kiba asked, feeling entirely embarrassed.

Shikamaru looked down at Kiba somewhat angrily. Kiba's hurt only sunk deeper. It couldn't possibly get any lower.

"NARUTO!" he shouted as he pushed Kiba away.

Akamaru barked as Kiba heard that familiar voice.

"Heheheh! What's up guys!" the fox boy yelled from the road.

Kiba slunk against the wall next to the blushing red Shikamaru.

_He was only saying his name because he was coming... duh... I'm an idiot._

Naruto got on the other side of Shika and sat on the ground. Kiba glanced at Shikamaru. Shika looked so flustered. It was cute. Kiba wanted to hug him so bad.

... but he wouldn't.

He couldn't even say those three words...

* * *

**A/N: Aww... I love Shika! I'm actually still trying to figure out who's going to be seme and uke in my story though... You'd think Kiba would be seme... but I've read a lot of great fan fic that has my Shikamaru as seme! Power to the seme Shika! Anyone have suggestions though? Who should be whom?**


	3. Mission

**A/N: Oh gosh... I'm soooo sorry. I had Spring Break last week so... I completely lazed around. Including writing my fic and stories! I'm so sorry I'll work extra hard in getting my chapters up.** **I want to thank everyone for the reviews thus far. And, Zuriyan... I like your idea. Much consideration and I will use your idea. Thanks again.**

* * *

The three boys sat outside for what seemed forever. Shikamaru was told that a Jonin was going to meet up with them and deliver the mission.

No one showed.

_Strange… _Shikamaru thought.

But what was even stranger to Shika was what happened before Naruto showed himself.

He glanced over at Kiba in the corner of his eyes.

_Troublesome dog boy._

Naruto yawned and dropped his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. Kiba restrained himself from beating him.

"Naruto, you need to stay awake. The Jonin will come."

Naruto nuzzled Shika's shoulders.

"I'm comfy here." Naruto protested.

"Get off 'im!" Kiba snarled.

Naruto slowly got off and looked at Kiba oddly.

_Was that... jealousy in Kiba's voice?_ Naruto asked himself.

Kiba noticed the questioning face on Naruto so he turned away.

"I can lean on him if I want!" Naruto grinned.

Akamaru yipped as he scratched at Kiba's pocket. Kiba pushed his dog's face away.

"No you can't! Why not lay your big head on that rock over there instead?"

Shikamaru stifled his laughter.

"Ah... Do I get a say in this?" he asked wryly.

Naruto smiled wide and nodded.

"Is it okay that I lean on you?" he asked; his blue eyes sparkling.

Shika sat there for a few moments as if in thought. Then he returned his grin and put his hand on Naruto's head. Playfully, he rubbed Naruto's hair.

Kiba grimaced. Akamaru finally scratched though his pocket. Unable to contain his fury, he let it out on the new pain in his leg.

"Son of a bitch!" he roared.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" a dull voice said in the distance.

Naruto jumped up. Shikamaru followed slowly. It was Kakashi.

"I should have known. Who else would be terrible late?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

As Naruto rushed over to glomp his sensei, Shikamaru stepped over to Kiba and offered his hand. Kiba looked up. There was no trace of shyness or nervousness at all. He carefully took his hand and Shikamaru pulled him to his feet. Kiba's thigh stung in pain from the new scratch. Kiba breathed in through clenched teeth and held the tender area.

Shikamaru got closer and knelt down. Kiba's eyes widened.

_Shika-kun is... is... eye level... to my..._

Swiflty, Shikamaru dove his hand into Kiba's pocket. It forced a loud gasp out of Kiba. It made him blush in embarressment at how loud he was. Shikamaru extracted a square dog cookie. He examined it then held it in front of Akamaru's nose. The dog sniffed at it then greedily ate it up.

"Oh... I forgot... I didn't feed him... so I brought those along." Kiba said softly.

Kiba looked over at his dog. Akamaru was standing still with his tail between his legs.

"Sorry... I yelled, boy." Kiba apologized.

Akamaru's tail wagged and he licked Kiba's lower leg.

Shikamaru got up, keeping his hands on Kiba's pockets. They didn't stay there long though. When Shika realized his hands resting below Kiba's hips he quickly retracted them.

"Sorry." he said, turning to meet Kakashi (whom was still under Naruto's embrace)

Kiba raised his hand and felt his cheeks. They were very hot. He felt them grow even warmer in everyone's awareness. Everyone, that is, except Shikamaru's.

Naruto let his teacher go and sat Indian style on the ground. Kiba knelt down with Akamaru by his side. Shika remained standing, his arms folded. Kakashi leaned on the cherry blossom tree he was standing under.

"Ok, ninja. This mission is important… so listen up." He said seriously.

Naruto's eyes focused on his sensei. The three were prepared for anything. Even Akamaru appeared to be listening.

"A traveler from the Land of Grass was ordered to deliver a scroll to our village." Kakashi started, "This scroll he was entrusted with held a forbidden jutsu. It… wasn't for just anyone's hands or eyes."

Shikamaru sighed.

"He lost it, didn't he?"

Kakashi nodded.

"By the words of his story, he dropped it somewhere along the Makkuro Forest. Also by his story… it seems no body was after him. So it wasn't stolen. Nobody even knew about it."

"But word gets out, ya' know? Someone will find out soon." Naruto said.

Kakashi held his chin in thought.

"That scroll and what's inside is a very well kept secret. Even I didn't know about it until I was told yesterday. Believe me, if there was someone after the scroll, we'd have a Jonin assist you on this mission… but it's not needed."

Kiba rubbed Akamaru's head softly then looked up at Kakashi.

"So all we have to do is go look for it, find it, and bring it back?" he asked.

"That's all you have to do." Kakashi answered.

Kiba looked down and thought.

_If there's no real danger then why is this ranked B?_

"When you find the scroll, care for it with your life. Do not let it get into someone else's possession. Do not damage it in anyway. If, for some reason, it is damaged when you get to it… damaged beyond the point in which the text can be read, bring it anyway. There are smart enough ninja who could decipher such jutsu with little information. Do not read the scroll. Don't do it, under any circumstances. The scroll is only to be read by the Kage's and those who are chosen by the Kage's."

Kiba nodded, even though he didn't get half of what was provided. He knew Shikamaru was getting this.

"Makkuro Forest? Isn't that northwest from here?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi again nodded.

"Right outside the gate you'll follow the dirt path that's to your farthest left. It is... kind of far."

Shikamaru looked up at the sky. The cloud's warm colors were beginning to be replaced by the soft white. The sky was turning blue.

"That has to be at least a day and a half to walk up there. Then it takes time to look for this document... and to get back too." Shika sighed.

Kakashi moved himself away from the tree, causing several pink petals to fall from the branches.

"Yup... that probably means you should get going then, eh?"

Naruto shot up, as if he couldn't restrain his energy anymore. Kiba got up too and Akamaru circled around Kiba's legs. Kakashi led the three to the large gate. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto stepped outside and turned around, facing Kakashi.

"When you get the scroll bring it immediately in. Don't linger more than you need."

With that, he showed a hand sign and vanished.

Shikamaru kept his eyes on the spot where Kakashi stood. It made Kiba uneasy.

"...Er... Something wrong?" he asked shyly.

"Th...there's just something that's not right."

Kiba cocked his head to the side in confusion. Shika looked over and was amused by his friends expression. He grinned and put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"YOU GUYS!!! C'mon, let's go already. No time for touchy-feely!" Naruto screeched.

Heat rose to Kiba's face. He wanted, as Naruto put it, for Shika-kun to 'touchy-feely' him more. Kiba looked up to see if Shika was as embarressed as well but... he wasn't. He was grinning that same grin that Kiba loved to look at. The same smile that seemed to be just for him.

"Let's go then." he said as he started walking along the dirt path.

Naruto stomped ahead and Akamaru playfully followed after. Kiba and Shika walked behind them just as confidently.

Kiba was uplifted from the whole mission he received. It was more time with Shika. He's even getting the chance to sleep next to him.

_I'm not going to blow it this time. Tonight for sure. I'll make my move. I'll show Shika how much he means to me. That I lo-_

"TOO SLOW!" Naruto called from the distance, "Slowpokes! An old woman can walk faster!"

He ran up and grabbed Shikamaru's hand and ran. Shikamaru trailed behind the blonde fox with no hesitancy.

Kiba growled.

"HE CAN WALK ON HIS OWN!" he shouted, running after them.

The three were well on their way. Naruto wanting to prove himself, Kiba wanting to break the news to his close friend, and Shikamaru just wanting to lead a safe mission. They all were too distracted to notice the falling leaves behind them... and the dark eyes watching closely.

* * *

**A/N: Eheheheheh I love how Naruto is such a brat here. Don't worry he won't screw anything up... but he doesn't help THAT'S for sure. Since I got good advice on the seme/uke question, I've got another request... I'm in need of a rouge ninja. A bad guy if you will. If you have any ideas please give them.**

**Yes, yes, this is a character request. I will credit your character to you as well. I'm not that creative and I'd like to get my reader's more into the story. So, here's what I need:**

**Ninja's name, age, sex, sexual orientation (heh), eye color, hair color and style, clothing style, village, and maybe a few special jutsus or powers too.**

** Okay! That's all for now I'll have the next chapter up soon. (Get those bad ninja in though... depending on how quick I get those in... the quicker I'll be on my way to the next chapter)  
**


	4. Hands

**A/N: Oy! Thanks for the reviews and for the characters. Sadly, I'm going to close requests for now. Three is enough to work with and they seem like they will be fun ::grins:: But, ****Phi ScarlaDraconia****, could you expand a little? Like name, age, and a little personality. Or would you just like me to work off what you gave me? Because I don't want to ruin a character you made. But anyway. I'll announce when your characters make an appearance... just give it some time.**

* * *

The three walked along the path in a line. Naruto was leading and Shikamaru on the end. The whole trip thus far was dull and boring. After the first ten minutes their energy died. Especially Naruto's, who, was now complaining non stop. 

Five minutes into the mission:

"My… feet hurt." Naruto announced.

"Nobody cares." Kiba groaned.

Eighteen minutes into the mission:

"I'm really hot..." Naruto whined, taking off his orange jacket.

His black shirt was underneath. He sighed with pleasure as the slight wind swept under his shirt.

"Stop complaining." Kiba said, sweat dripping down his face.

"Well... he's right." Shikamaru agreed, taking his own jacket off.

His black mesh shirt revealed his cream colored skin (Which was admired from the corner of Kiba's eyes)

Twenty minutes into the mission:

"Shika, can you hold my hand?"

Kiba's eyes went white. Yes… Naruto had asked this.

"Um… eh." Shikamaru's answer was lost in the wind.

He just shrugged so Naruto took that as a yes and grabbed his hand.

"…"

Kiba was too tired to argue.

The very next minute:

Naruto's stomach growled violently. He giggled and rubbed his belly.

"Ha heh… Could we… stop, guys?" he asked.

Shikamaru looked up at the sky. The sun was still beating down on them strong but he could see rain clouds in the distance.

_Rain would be so good right now_, he thought as he contemplated whether or not to take his shirt off.

"I'd like to get to the half way point until we set up camp." He insisted.

Kiba agreed, even though he was as tired as Naruto. Akamaru panted as he kept up with his master. Kiba, feeling sorry, picked up his dog and decided to carry him.

The next two hours went like this:

"I'm so hungry!" Naruto complained.

"A little while longer." Shika said calmly.

"So hungry…" he continued.

Shikamaru stretched his arms to the sky.

"You can take it."

Naruto stopped in front of Shika.

"I'm really REALLY hungry." He said as he held his stomach for added effect.

Shika almost ran into him because the stop was so abrupt.

Kiba's stomach began to speak as well. He had skipped breakfast.

Akamaru awoke from the vibration of Kiba's abdomen. Shikamaru looked at Kiba with apathy. He sighed, exhausted himself.

"Fine. We'll set up camp." He groaned.

They had stopped at a small pond. Akamaru immediately jumped in at the site of minnows and tadpoles swimming around. Kiba wanted so bad to dive in after him. Unlike the others, his thick jacket remained on.

_A stupid idea_, he told himself as he breathed heavily.

They were a few trees surrounding them, hiding them from the path they were told to follow. Shikamaru said it was best to be out of the way… in case some rouge ninja were prowling. On one side of them was a medium sized rocky hill. There was a very small indent on the side. Somewhat like a miniature cave. Naruto dropped his back pack and started to unload things.

The bedding was set up in the rocky indent. Shikamaru didn't say anything about it, though. The reason he set it up in there was because it was going to storm. He sensed it. The problem was that the space was very small. Probably only fit one or two people in. Shika watched Kiba and Naruto struggling to start a fire.

_They can have the cave to themselves… I don't want to have to be involved with anything_, he thought.

His eyes lingered on Kiba.

_Troublesome. _

He had been getting strange feelings from that boy. He didn't understand what or why… just that it was annoying. Shikamaru stepped over and sighed, showing the two how disappointed he was.

"Your ninjutsu is not limited just because there's no danger…" he said.

After, he brought his hands infront of him and closed his eyes.

"Hebi, o-hitsugi, saru, ousu-buta, uma, tora." he muttered while showing his hand signs.

He inhaled deeply and gently blew on the pile of twigs and sticks that Kiba and Naruto had mustered. A thin of fire emitted from Shika's throat and blazed the pile of wood to life. Naruto grinned stupidly and laughed.

"Heh! I knew that, I was just testing you guys." he said.

Quickly, Naruto grabbed a small pot from his pack and held it over the fire.

"Kiba! Water!" he ordered.

Kiba clenched his teeth but was eased at the slight touch on his shoulder. It was Shikamaru.

"It's in the bag I brought." he said, motioning towards the cave.

_What... nice hands_, Kiba thought.

He walked over and grabbed a small jug of water then handed it to Naruto rudely. Naruto snatched it from him in a similar manner. Naruto carefully poured the fresh water into the pot then started rustling in his bag. He paused then looked over at the two who were just watching.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

Shikamaru chuckled.

"What? You need privacy to cook?" he asked oddly.

Naruto smiled.

"Yes, sweet Shikamaru. Why not take a walk around the place? It'll be done by the time you get back. Oh, but take the dog..." Naruto said.

Kiba patted Akamaru.

"My dog can stay here. He's not a problem if that's what you think." Kiba said roughly.

"I meant you." Naruto said bluntly.

Kiba's eyes twitched.

"Why you stupid son of a!" Kiba started

Shikamaru swiftly put his arm around Kiba's sweaty neck.

"It's my pleasure to take him for a walk." he said as he led Kiba away from the blonde kitsune.

* * *

The two were sitting on a large sturdy branch like not too long ago. Kiba was mentally beating himself up. 

_Just fucking say it, god damn it!_

Kiba opened his mouth but the wrong words flowed out.

"Why the hell do you let Naruto do those things to you?" he yelled.

Shikamaru glanced over, his silence broken.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Once Kiba was started, even by accident, he couldn't stop.

"You let him touch you and you fucking touch him back! What the hell is so special about his god damn hair, huh? Why must you rub it every time you see him? And his hand! You don't have to hold it! Is it any different than mine?" Kiba stopped, shocked at what he had added.

Shikamaru's eyes were half opened with confusion.

Slowly, he raeched over and grabbed Kiba's hand with an untmost gentle touch.

"They are different." he paused as Kiba looked over, hurt and surprised that Shikamaru grabbed his hand like this.

"He has the hands of a greedy child. You cannot refuse to lend him your own... he'll just pout." he stopped talking as he examined Kiba's hand.

He spread the fingers apart and felt each finger individually; rubbing and feeling between his knuckles. This strange expirament Shikamaru was conducting with his hands was driving Kiba to insanity.

"You have longing hands... but they aren't greedy... and they... don't feel like the hands of a child. You have..."

This time Shikamaru ceased his talking completely. He just looked at Kiba as if an answer had hit him. Shikamaru was...

Was he?

Kiba watched Shikamaru's cheeks gain a soft red highlight. Kiba could feel his own face warming up. If there was any possible moment to tell someone you love him... this absolutely had to be it. There were no distractions, they were close together, and not to mention they were holding hands.

"Shikamaruuu?" Kiba said, stressing the 'ooh' at the end of his name.

Shika's throat went dry.

His voice cracked when he asked, "What?"

Kiba brought Shikamaru's hand to his lips and breathed hotly on his cream skin.

"I wanted to tell you for awhile now... that I... well, I love-"

"-IIKKAAAMARUUUU! KIIIBAAAA! DINNERRRRR!"

Shika ripped his hand from Kiba and stood up on the branch, not facing the boy still kneeling. Kiba stayed there, not lifting his head. He had been so close... but it seemed Shikamaru knew. It was pretty obvious what he was going to tell him. Kiba felt for some reason ashamed. No one forced Shika to stand but he did. It felt as though Shikamaru was waiting for that Naruto to interupt.

Shikamaru didn't even say anything. He just merely motioned with his hand to get back to camp then started walking on his own.

Perhaps, it was a bad idea, Kiba thought.

* * *

**A/N: Okies! Next one to come soon! Don't worry, it looks bad but next chapter is where the naughty-ness comes in!  
**


	5. Strange Sleeper

**A/N: Hello! Yes, I'm back from the dead. No, but actually, my personal computer crashed so I am only able to update at school. Sorry but it might take longer (than it already does) to get chapters up. I think many will be satisfied with this chapter. Of course, I didn't go ALL out on the naughtyness but there is more to come... let me just say that this chapter involves a kiss and an annoying 'man' problem.**

* * *

Shikamaru and Kiba had arrived at the camp. Naruto had filled three wooden bowls with ramen from the still steaming pot. Naruto's bowl was selfishly filled past the top while the other two were about even. They had all taken their seat around the slowly dimming fire. 

Everyone sat silent except Naruto, who, was as bubbly as ever. The two boys' silence started to annoy Naruto as he continued talking. It was obvious that no one was listening. Kiba was solemnly dropping noodles on the ground for his dog to eat. Shikamaru didn't even appear to be eating at all. His eyes were fixed on the orange of the fire.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

He decided to reached over and grab Shikamaru's hand. What he didn't expect was for him to be denied.

Shikamaru stood up and glared at the blonde kitsune.

"Don't touch me." He said walking over to the opposite end of everybody.

Kiba looked down. He couldn't help but think he was the cause of Shika's foul mood. He studied Shikamaru's angry eyes.

Yes, he knew. Shikamaru did know. Kiba's head went even lower. If he had only been able to tell him in a better manner, perhaps it would've gone better. Maybe Shika would be next to him rather than acting like an opposite end of a magnet. Kiba dropped more noodles to the ground and watched Akamaru eat them up. He then looked at Naruto, who was staring at Shikamaru. It was very obvious that something was upsetting the shadow ninja.

Kiba knew.

Shikamaru had just found out that another boy liked him. Loved him, actually. Kiba wondered how that felt to Shika. He probably felt like less of a man. Kiba slumped. He had never wanted to induce such a feeling upon his cloud. Never wanted to at all.

Eventually, they finished eating. Naruto stretched his arms up to the black sky and glanced at Shika. Shikamaru blew him off completely. He was busy staring at the fire. Kiba just sat motionless. To top it off, mother nature sided with Shika and it began to rain as he expected. The fire sizzled to into nothing and Shika's deep thought went with it.

He shook his head as the drops of water came down harder.

"Naruto, in the cave... Kiba, take Akamaru in there with you. We wouldn't want him to get sick." he instructed, looking at the bandages on the animal's fur that were getting wet.

The two boys and the dog got into the small indent on the side of the rocky hill. As Shika predicted it was just enough for the two of them. Naruto pulled his sleeping bag over his chest and turned. Kiba was about to do the same but paused. He looked at Shikamaru intently.

"Where are you gonna' sleep?" he asked, worried.

Shikamaru looked into Kiba's eyes. Kiba couldn't place his friend's expression.

"I'm going to keep watch. If we were all to sleep, there's a chance we'd never wake up."

Kiba just nodded as he laid down with Akamaru nestled between Naruto and himself.

_At least he's talking to me_, Kiba thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

It had been an hour after Naruto and Kiba fell into the clutches of sleep. The rain was as hard and cold as ever but it helped keep Shikamaru awake. That and his problem. He glanced at Kiba. 

"That boy moves in his sleep." he noted aloud to himself.

Kiba's face was out of the protection of the cave and was damp from the dropping water from the tree that was over him. His dark brown hair was slick against his head and his red make-up resembled blood. Shika, for some reason, inched closer.

He wiped the red from Kiba's cheeks and spoke to him as if he was awake and listening.

"You're a strange one, Kiba."

Shikamaru lifted his now red hand and looked at it. His gaze was broken by a slight moan from Kiba. Shikamaru's eyes went down.

_So, you make noise in your sleep as well... so strange_, he thought.

Then he stopped somewhat appalled.

_Why the hell am I watching him sleep?!?!?_

He backed off and sat with his legs crossed then grabbed his forhead in a tight grip.

He didn't get it.

He couldn't understand... how his mind was being baffled by such a simple matter.

_So simple_, he reasurred himself.

But if it was so simple, why couldn't he figure it out. A genius... and he was clueless.

"Damn it..." he rasped.

"aru..."

He looked up from his frustration.

"kun... mmm."

Shikamaru swirved and looked at the boy who was muttering in his sleep. Kiba's mouth dropped open again.

"shik... ah."

His voice was so soft but was prominent even in the midst of the storm. Out of an odd curiosity Shikamaru got closer but Kiba's words ceased as he neared. Shikamaru was very close to Kiba. Perhaps about a few inches away. It was quiet and Shika was dissapointed that Kiba stopped.

Nothing except the rain.

Breathing.

If there was any possible moment to kiss another boy for the first time... this absolutely had to be it. There were no distractions, they were close together, and not to mention he had a nice clean shot.

He leaned closer. He made no sound but his brain wouldn't shut up.

_What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Stop this. Stop this now! You're not thinking this through!_

"please... mmm... maru." Kiba breathed.

_The hell with it all! Go for it..._ his mind advised, defeated by his desire.

With his hands placed firmly on the wet grass he lowered his head and placed his lips on Kiba's.

It... wasn't... so strange.

In fact, he liked it completely. He went even farther and parted Kiba's lips with his tounge; tasting him. He had never tasted anything quite like it but he wasn't going to let up. He wanted to be able to describe the taste so he moved his tounge against Kiba's. In the dead of his sleep, Kiba tilted his head back and moved his tounge. Shikamaru felt the movement and he hated to admit it but, he was aroused by it. Aroused too much in fact, because he immediatley pulled away after realizing the movement between his legs. He backed off and stood up, completely embarassed at his bodies reaction to Kiba.

He looked down and he could feel the ache of his desire.

_Son of a bitch..._

It wouldn't go away, expecially with Kiba's sleeping face right there.

_Damp and wet and..._ Shikamaru paused.

His groin was now throbbing with needs.

Kiba again moaned in his sleep.

"Bastard." Shika said as he began to walk away to solve the problem below his waist behind a tree.

* * *

**A/N: Eh heheheh. But, Shika, why not solve that 'problem' with Kiba-kun? Heheh Next chapter to come soon.**


	6. Let's Train

**A/N: Hello everybody... ::bows:: I apologize yet again about the slowness of my story writing. Where oh where has my computer gone? Damnit! Well, school starts next month... so I'll be updating like there's no tomorrow. Just have to wait a little bit. Um, so yeah. Here I try my hand at an action scene. Have to practice for the upcoming battle!**

* * *

_"Shika... sorry for, well, everything I guess." Kiba stuttered._

_Shikamaru's eyes softened and he went closer._

_"There is no apology needed here. You did nothing wrong." he assured._

_Kiba scoffed and rolled his eyes. He backed off a little._

_"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me. I know you want to."_

_Shikamaru cocked his head to the side._

_"Huh?"_

_Kiba glared._

_"What do you mean 'huh'? Go on! Tell me. I'm a freak... that I'm a fool. Tell me what I am!" Kiba raged._

_Strangley, Kiba was not holding back. He was angry at Shika as if he was fighting with Naruto._

_Shikamaru went close again and restrained Kiba's wrists. He struggled in a fit of anger. Shikamaru coaxed him with sweet shush's._

_"You want to know so badly?" Shikamaru asked, bringing Kiba into a binding hold._

_Kiba's arms were crossed and Shikamaru was behind him, looking over his neck. The fact that Shika's breath breath was beating on his skin was both pleasurable and pissing him off. Shikamaru leaned over, making the side of his face meet with Kiba's right cheek._

_"What you are **is** a fool." he said onto Kiba's flushing cheek, "But **mine** none the less. You are my fool and **mine** only."_

_Kiba stopped his hopeless struggling. He froze. Was he hearing right? After a strange silence, Shikamaru stuck out his tongue and brushed the underside of Kiba's chin with it. Kiba's head dropped back, allowing Shika more ground. Shikamaru complied and repeated this action again and again._

_Kiba couldn't figure out what was with Shika but he didn't care. It felt too good to care or be angry. He would do anything in his power to keep this going. Just keep it going. Going... just... don't stop, Shika-kun._

* * *

Kiba opened his eyes, slightly dissapointed. He was no longer next to Shikamaru. No, instead Akamaru was under his chin lapping at his face. Kiba looked over. Shikamaru was watching him from the pile of charred branches. He didn't look angry. In fact his expression was soft and calm. 

"You're awake?" he asked.

Kiba nodded, wiping the dog slobber from his face. Shikamaru smiled and laughed. Kiba only blushed.

_Well, of course it was just a dream... Shikamaru would never do something like that_, he thought.

Shikamaru got up and leaned over Kiba, shaking Naruto awake. After much effort, Naruto opened his tired eyes.

"Hwya?" he slurred.

"We have to get going." he said softly.

Naruto nodded as he stretched towards the grey sky. He was making to get up, but he stopped.

"No." he pouted suddenly.

Shikamaru lowered his head.

"No?" he questioned.

Naruto shot up.

"That's right! Let's train! How 'bout that? The scroll can wait one more day." he gleamed.

Shikamaru grimaced. Kiba stayed quiet. He did somewhat agree. Not about the training but the scroll waiting. He was still tired from yesterday.

Not to mention still uneasy about Shikamaru as well.

"Damnit, Naruto. Fine, but not a whole day. We're going to travel the night then."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"Fine with me!" he said as he flung himself back into his sleeping position.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Training?!?!? You idiot!" he yelled.

Kiba couldn't help but laugh a little. Akamaru nudged Kiba's side and whined. Kiba looked down and smiled. He dug into his pocket and offered a cookie, which Akamaru accepted immediatley.

With Naruto's light snoring in the background, Kiba looked to Shikamaru who appeared to be thinking.

His eyes were closed and he was in postition.

"Well then..." Kiba started.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and mustered a smile.

Kiba felt giddy inside.

"How 'bout we spar?" he asked his crush.

* * *

"This is troublesome... I don't need to train. I came here to complete a mission." Shika-kun sighed rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Then, c'mon. Show me." Kiba taunted, "Show me that you don't need training."

Shikamaru stood there with no expression. Seconds later he blinked deeply and smiled.

"Will do."

With that, he shot up into the trees. Kiba, not wanting to be in clear view, followed. Akamaru was skillfully on time and by his side as always. His face inches away from the branch, he brought his finger to his mouth.

_Shh. No noise._

Akamaru understood.

Kiba glanced to his left and right. No sign of anything at all but he knew he should move. He was an easy target. He crouched, preparing to jump when the cold thin line of a kunai chilled his throat.

"Not clever. You're in a dark forest... and the shadows are mine!" Shika said in an hoarse voice.

"But... since were training... this is as far as I go." he continued, but still kept the metal on Kiba's tan skin.

Kiba smiled and laughed lightly. Then vanished, leaving a cloud of white smoke. From the midst of the smoke, a lone dried leaf drifted.

_Of course... damnit!_

Shikamaru shook his head in frustration. He should have known.

"Go, Akamaru!" Kiba's voice shouted from below.

Shikamaru swirved to where the little dog was supposed to be then looked back up. Akamaru lept through the clearing smoke with his teeth bared.

Akamaru was a good ally, Shikamaru knew. He began to fret. He wouldn't be able to dodge in time. It didn't stop him from trying anyway. As fast as he could, Shika-kun jumped back. The dog, knowing his master too well, closed his mouth and instead of biting, jumped off of Shika's arm. The canine's sharp claws left four small slits. The genius ninja landed on his knees in front of the real Kiba. He looked up in confusion.

Kiba hungrily smirked. Oh, the things he felt at that moment. Shika below him with his cute face of 'what the hell?'.

Akamaru jumped from the treetops, landing on Kiba's shoulder. Shikamaru grabbed a handful of shuriken and swung them at full speed.

_Time to take it up a notch_, Kiba thought quickly.

Focusing his chakra, he rushed a large amount to Akamaru's paws. He crouched; the metal blades blowing past their heads, then he growled.

"Man Beast Clone!"

Akamaru burst into a clone of Kiba. Looking at one another, they shot into opposite directions; both laughing.

Shikamaru grasped his arm.

"Two can play that game." he breathed.

He backflipped into the darkness and located one of the Kiba's who was waiting behind him.

"Shadow Summoning Technique!" he said.

The Kiba clone's shadow arose and grabbed both of the clone's arms. After struggling, the human body changed into Akamaru. The shadow changed as well. From a boy grabbing the arms it changed into a dog biting the neck. Akamaru was held in place.

Shikamaru continued.

"Shadow Vessel Possession." he smiled, "You little mutt."

The shadow released Akamaru's neck and dissapeared. The real dog ran off towards Kiba's scent. Shikmaru... was no where in sight.

Kiba glanced throught the thick trees and sensed his partner. He patted his waist and Akamaru barked.

"It's clear." Kiba assured.

The dog peered through the leaves then rushed towards Kiba's side. He rubbed Akamaru's ears but was stopped by a rustling noise. He looked over. Akamaru growled. A dark figure of Shikamaru came in view. He was still behind the trees... and it appeared that he was looking for them.

Kiba brought his hands together and began drawing out his chakra. Shikamaru was still looking around dumbly.

_I've got him! I've really got him!_

Kiba cleared his throat.

"Four Legs Techni- ..."

He couldn't move.

"Wh... what the hell?!?!" he panicked.

With his head still facing forward, his eyes looked to his left. Shikmaru stood there smiling.

"... what?"

Kiba looked back in the forest. The figure came out. Though it was the correct shape and size, it wasn't Shika-kun. It was pure black and had no face.

Shikamaru walked over to the figure with Kiba, under the possession jutsu, following.

"How?" Kiba asked roughly.

"I created a shadow clone to hold Akamaru still... also to distract you."

"Uh-huh." Kiba growled.

"You know that trick. What you don't know is that while Akamaru was in sight I integrated with his shadow. I traveled in it because I know he'd bring me straight to you."

"While you two were futzing with my clone, I came out of your dog's shadow and performed my specialty; my Shadow Imitation Technique. And so here we are now." Shikamaru finished, turning to face Kiba.

"Right..." Kiba grumbled.

He wanted to show Shika what he was made of.

_Shitshit shit shit SHIT!_

Shikamaru smiled at Kiba's pissed expression, then he felt his cheeks heat up. Kiba noticed the color change on Shika's face and he gulped hard.

Shikamaru leaned closer, and still under the possession, Kiba leaned closer as well. Shika's sleepy looking eyes were staring right into his.

_Oh... god. This is another dream isn't it_, Kiba thought.

Shikamaru planted his forhead right onto Kiba's.

"Ehben?" was all that Kiba could manage to say. (Not even a word -.- der.)

Shika-kun's eyes lowered. He felt that he should say something... but what?

Kiba couldn't stand it anymore. And quite frankly, neither could Shikamaru.

"You talk in your sleep about strange things." he said tartly.

Kiba stared blankly as Shika released the possession. Then he grinnned.

Shikamaru just trudged away holding his head, annoyed at himself.

_What?_

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty! Till next time. Hope no one's too mad at my speed. -.-; I'm lazy... like my hero Shika-kun.**


	7. A Little Push

**A/N: Oy.** **This chapter is a pretty good one! And though I despise Naruto, he helps Kiba out here. Read on and please excuse my lame absenses --**

* * *

The two walked back to camp in awkward silence. To their surprise, there were about thirty Naruto's fighting each other. 

"So, he did train…" Shikamaru grumbled.

Near the growing fire, the real Naruto sat cooking. He was huffing tiredly and perspiring heavily. He glanced over at the incoming pair, who, were looking pretty exhausted themselves. Naruto ran and greeted them.

"Guys, I, (huff), caught some fish and, (huff) boiled some rice." He panted, offering a bowl to each.

Kiba, hungrily, grabbed his and sat near the fire and Shika sat next to him with his bowl. Naruto shuffled through his bag as Shikamaru spoke.

"We have to get this mission done tomorrow… we've wasted enough time. No more slacking off."

Naruto giggled.

"No more slacking? That's funny… coming from you." He said.

Shikamaru waved the comment off.

"I'd rather be slacking at home than here." Shika answered.

Finally, Naruto's hand emerged from his pack with two canteens. He handed one to Kiba with a smirk.

"You guys can share. This one's mine."

"Whatever, loser." Kiba snarled as he removed the cap with his teeth and took a swig.

He then cautiously offered Shika-kun to take it and he did. Kiba continued to eat as Shikamaru examined the metal rim; Kiba's saliva sparkling in the moonlight. He lowered the canteen and stood up.

"I think I'll pass on dinner tonight." He said, placing his bowl on the grass for Akamaru to enjoy.

"I'm going to bed early… but, uh, I'm going to walk around first. My legs are cramping."

With that, he was out of sight.

"Ha! Ya' see his face when you gave him the water? Totally disgusted. But… good work on being discreet, though. What? Didja' think he'd drink it?"

Kiba blushed. He had actually wanted to see what Shika would do. However, he was very disappointed that it caused Shika to lose his appetite all together. Naruto finished up his bowl.

"So… let me get this straight. You wanna' Doggie Hump Technique, eh? With Shimamaru?" Naruto asked.

Kiba lunged at Naruto; covering his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot! I'll kick your ass!" he roared as he held Naruto's lips shut. Naruto's muffled voice slipped from Kiba's palm.

"Mrf… top or… bottom?

Kiba glanced around and, assuring Shika-kun was gone, he released the blonde ninja.

"Just shut up, ok? Kiba said, wiping the Naruto slobber off his hand.

"What? Am I the first to know?" he asked.

Kiba caved. He needed someone to talk to. Even if it was Naruto.

"Second, I guess. Shikamaru… well, I'm sure he knows. I did some things…" Kiba drifted off as he remembered the morning they left for the mission; feeling up Shika's stomach in front of the academy.

"Did you actually tell him" Naruto asked.

Kiba slumped, allowing the now full Akamaru to settle in his lap.

"…pretty much." Kiba said, then he glared at Naruto, "You didn't help though. Always got in my way."

Naruto turned his head in question.

"What? No way."

Kiba tensed.

"Don't act dumb." He said, "You're always interrupting us and you know it."

Naruto smiled, kneeled and gave Kiba's forehead a hard flick. Akamaru grumbled, too tired to bother this quarrel between the two.

"The only way I could keep you from saying anything to Shikamaru is if I held your mouth closed like you just did to me." Naruto said.

Kiba frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"You _pretty much _told him means you didn't and I didn't stop that, it was yourself." Naruto said sitting back down.

Naruto's words rushed inside Kiba and gave his heart and brain a sharp pound. His eyes widened.

"But you…" he stuttered.

"BUT NOTHING!" Naruto yelled, "Am I stopping you right now? As Shika goes on a walk alone am I holding you back?"

Akamaru flinched from Naruto's yells. Kiba patted his head in comfort… even though he felt he needed one. Naruto grimaced and looked to the side in a childish manner.

_Hands of a greedy child_ Shikmaru had said.

But, at this moment, Kiba thought that Naruto had the hands of a sensei.

Kiba stood up and placed Akamaru on Naruto's lap. He ran towards Shika-kun's direction but abruptly stopped and turned to look at the blonde.

"Naruto…. Thank you." He said as he bowed and ran off.

Naruto happily stroked Akamaru's back and carefully massaged the area around the dog's bandages.

"He only needed a little push." He grinned.

Akamaru yipped in agreement.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting in the cool grass underneath a tree that was shedding its leaves. He held the canteen in his hand and brought it to his face then took a long drink from it. He distinctly tasted Kiba's mouth, which actually didn't bother him at all. He looked at the moon and sighed. He probably shouldn't have strayed. This was when they would return to their mission. He then thought of Kiba again and decided that none of his taste should be wasted and licked the canteen opening. 

_Damn it_, he thought, _this definitely is strange._

He brought his hands below his waist and pressed his fingers together. His strategy pose. He thought it was a little silly, using this for personal and emotional problems.

Then, his mind began to work in full throttle.

_Ok. Kiba's strange…no, that's not right. Kiba's likes people. No. Likes me. Ok, Kiba likes me. _

_I like Kiba? I dunno. I… well I like when he touches me. WAIT! No, I love it when he touches… _

_DAMN IT! _

_Ok, he likes me. I don't mind him at all. Actually I enjoy... _

He grabbed his forehead in frustration then resumed his pose.

_Shikamaru, you're an idiot. I got a freaking hard on from just looking at him last night. Well, the kiss probably did that… wait… I- I KISSED HIM? Oh god, I did! And he doesn't even know! I'M STRANGE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? _

At that moment the shuffle of feet broke him out of his internal struggle. He looked behind him but saw nothing. In the blink off an eye he made a hand sign and waited.

Kiba shyly emerged from the brush.

The tensed Shikamaru disappeared into a puff of smoke; a small log took his place. The real Shika dropped from the trees.

"Kiba?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kiba stopped a foot or two from Shikamaru then looked at him. He was clutching the canteen close to himself. He obviously hadn't expected to be interrupted.

"I… wanted to tell you…" he started.

"Yeah?" the shadow ninja pressed.

Kiba's mouth hung open. Naruto was right. He had been stopping himself.

"….What are you doing out here?" Kiba asked, unable to say what he wanted.

Shikamaru looked taken back, then responded "Actually, just thinking."

"About what?" Kiba asked, sitting down on the grass, disappointed in himself.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"About you, of course." He said in an odd tone.

"That's no re-…… what?"

Shikamaru took a seat next to Kiba. Very close, in fact.

"I've been thinking about you a lot. You make me think more than I'm used to." He said.

"…..w, what?" Kiba stuttered.

Shikamaru slumped and sighed.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" he asked.

Kiba shook his head vigorously.

"No! You're…. well, we all know you're a genius! I'd never think of you as an idiot. Ever."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, I didn't think so." Shika said then, he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Then tell me what you came to tell me."

Kiba was dumbfounded and his expression showed this. He was frozen. Where was that powerful lust that broke out a day ago? Where did that go? Why had it happened then and not now at this moment, as he stood there shaking nervously. Shikamaru inched closer.

"I… think I have it figured out… I just need to hear it. To assure it." he said in Kiba's ear.

Shikamaru's hot breath forced a tingle down Kiba's spine.

_Oh God! _

"I……… love you." Kiba murmered.

At that moment, time froze for the both of them.

_Oh… no! Did I? Did I just say it_, Kiba thought.

Kiba's eyes widened as he thought of what Shikamaru was now thinking, when, in reality, Shika's thought process was rather calm.

_So... that's it. I sort of figureed as much._

Shikamaru glanced at Kiba. Kiba looked like he was just punched in the stomach. His pupils were small and his mouth gaped. He shot up, covering his face so fast that Shika nearly fell back.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" Kiba broke off.

"Look, just forget about-" Kiba rambled on and on.

Shikamaru watched Kiba struggle helplessly with his words. With his hands still covering his face, Kiba's voice began to squeak as if he was on the verge of breaking down.

* * *

Now, while Shika-kun had already planned out a few hundred actions the second Kiba said those three words, he acted on a specific one. 

He rushed up, grabbed those longing hands that had touched him so many times, and pressed his lips on the other boy's.

* * *

**A/N: Ah? Smut in the next chapter? Of course not...**

**Kidding! Hell yeah there's some smut! It's what you've all been waiting for after all... Oh! And be prepared for the appearences of jessierin14, psychotic KAT, and Phi ScarlaDraconia's characters.**


	8. Keep Me Warm

**A/N: OMG! Yes, I seriously updated this story! (ducks punches) They blocked this site at my school but it came back due to some angry students! (heheheh) Sorry for the hold up. Enjoy.**

* * *

The boys stood in the dark forest, lips locked. 

Kiba's expression: Shocked.

_Is this real or another dream?_ He thought as he, wide eyed, looked at Shika-kun.

Shikamaru's eyes were closed tight and his brow furrowed. He looked like he seriously didn't know what the fuck he was doing or why. Slowly, Kiba tasted something that he couldn't place. Then it hit him as he felt Shika's tongue brush against his teeth. The taste he so often dreamed about. The taste he longed for quite some time. The taste that quite frankly, he thought he would never have the pleasure to taste.

_Oh my god. This is real_, Kiba thought as his eyelids heavied.

Shikamaru's tongue crept past Kiba's teeth and located his tongue. This forced a low moan from Kiba, which, forced a pleasant shudder from Shika. Shikamaru finally dropped the other ninja's hands and went for Kiba's jacket. After unzipping it, he gently pulled it off. Kiba's body filled with static and anticipation.

_How far will Shika-kun go? _He thought.

Under Kiba's coat was a thin black shirt. He firmly put his hands on Kiba's chest and, releasing his kiss, licked up Kiba's neck. As Inuzuka's mind raced, Shikamaru's was extremely slow.

_That was… better than the one I stole. _

With his own hands feeling useless, Kiba placed them on the nape of Shika's smooth creamy neck, urging him on.

_Yes_, he thought, _I definitely grabbed it. My cloud. My Shika-kun. _

Shikamaru paused and took a deep breath or cool air. He stopped sucking on Kiba's pulse and looked up at him. Kiba's eyes were half closed with lust.

"Please don't stop." He breathed.

Then, Shika grinned.

It was the warm smile that Kiba hadn't seen in awhile. Shikamaru dropped to his knees and brought Kiba gently down with him. Slowly, Shika pulled Kiba's black shirt off, brushed Kiba's brown spikey bangs from his forehead and kissed him deeply.

"I'll make it last." He said.

* * *

It was very dark. There were no stars in the sky. Suddenly, breaking the forest's natural silence, a man dropped from the trees. He opened his eyelids revealing beautiful livid green eyes. They were so vibrant that they appeared to glow. He stood and examined his surroundings. With a quick hand signal, more figures dropped from the trees. Another pair of green eyes opened, but these were pale; pastel like. Then, on the opposite end, electric blue eyes appeared. The man in the middle spoke. His voice was deep. 

"The scroll… it's near."

The pale green eyes looked at him. They were much shorter.

"Do you… sense something?" he asked with a youthful voice.

"You mean besides the scroll? There's a sealing jutsu on it."

The younger one shook his head.

"No… it's-"

"Do you guys sense all that chakra? Is that it?" the blue eyes interrupted.

"Did I ask you Yokichi?!?!" the younger one shouted; swatting at the blue eyes.

"Arai, quiet." The middle one scolded, "What do you sense?"

Arai looked to his right and pointed.

"It's not chakra or a jutsu… it's…"

Arai waited for the right word.

"Warmth…. I feel it over there." He looked at the tallest man, "Takeo, do you feel it?"

Takeo followed Arai's index finger then shook his head no.

"Let's just do it this way…" he said, "Yokichi, search that chakra out… then destroy it."

"Arai…" Takeo's eyes looked questioning, much like a parents, "Follow the… warmth. If it's a danger to our mission, eliminate it. I'll go for the scroll."

The other two nodded and at the instant, the leapt back into the trees.

* * *

Arai jumped tree to tree with great speed and agility. His long golden yellow hair flew behind him; tied on the end. He was wearing a tight black shirt with baggy shorts that went past his knee. And underneath, he wore fish net on both legs and his right arm. His eyes were a pastey green. Sea-foam like. And they were darting in every direction. 

_Think I'm stupid? I'll show them. I sense something. Something big._

He continued on the thick branches.

Suddenly, his foot slipped and was about to go head first into the gnarled branch. He brought his hands in front of himself and gathered chakra, cushioning his fall.

It was successful, it didn't even made a noise, and (most importantly) it caused him to find something interesting below him.

* * *

Kiba shivered from the cold air. Both he and Shikamaru were shirtless. Kiba was in his white boxers while Shika was still wearing unzipped pants. Shikamaru again went for Kiba's tanned neck. As Shika sucked and nipped at his bare flesh, Kiba spoke. 

"Don't you…. (uhn)... think this is odd?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a little strange." He answered taking a pause, "But I don't care."

He resumed.

Kiba tightened his grip on Shika-kun's shoulders. The shadow nin traced Kiba's neck with his tongue, eventually landing above Kiba's chest. As Shikamaru held the side of Kiba's smooth face with his left hand, the other drifted down Kiba's abdomen. Shikamaru's touch was warm and intoxicating in the cold air. Kiba never wanted it to end.

Shikamaru's open hand slid down to Kiba's quivering thigh. The instant Shikamaru's fingers met the delicate skin, Kiba gasped; breathing in all the colod air he could. No one had ever touched him there before so it felt both good and startling. The reaction caused Shika to hesitate but after a few slow seconds he continued, and brought his hand to the slit in Kiba's boxers.

I can't believe it, Kiba said to himself.

Shikamaru moved smoothly but cautiously as if he was unsure of himself. After a deep reassuring breath, Shika snaked his fingers past the silky material and located Kiba's erection. It was hot, much like Kiba's cheek, which was still in Shikamaru's right hand. Carefully, he took Kiba's hard on in a slight grip and pulled back then up; as he's done to himself many times before. Kiba let out the smallest breath-like moan,

uhn.

and tucked his head down between his shoulders.

Feeling somewhat confident, Shikamaru moved faster and brisker. Unhappy with Kiba's small moans, he decided to multi-task. While working with his hand he wanted to work his tongue as well. He nudged Kiba's face up and delivered a firm kiss. Again. Kiba was overwhelmed by the wetness of Shika's breath and the taste of his tongue in his mouth. His eyes were forced closed by god knows what and his own tongue began to dance with Shikamaru's. The combination of the two (Shika's fingers and kiss) triggered a pleasurable response from Kiba. His erection spasmed.

However, this twitch of joy was not enough for Shika.

He wanted to hear him.

Loud.

Panting.

His name. He wanted to hear his name from Kiba's soft lips.

So, abruptly, he released his kiss and dropped Kiba's throbbing shaft. Kiba's eyes widened.

No, No, No! Don't stop!

Then, Shikamaru laid Kiba down on the grass.

He looked at him for a second, before saying "I... don't know...exactly."

He struggled with his words but got passed it and backwards straddled Kiba's slim waist.

"Shika ...kun?"

Heat rose to Shikamaru's face.

"Just... shush."

Kiba watched Shikamaru's pale back in anticipation.

What is he doing?, he thought.

Finally, Shikamaru slid down and arched foreward. Kiba moved his eyes to the moon. It was bright... and the only thing in the entire sky. It was as if it was watching him. The air was still cold but it felt good on his bare body.

He would have died from heat if it wasn't blowing.

Then, another temperature embraced him.

Shikamaru's luke-warm mouth over the head of his erection.

Kiba grit his teeth and stared at the sky. Shikamaru's style, though experimental, was plenty to satisfy him. Unable to hold it anymore, Kiba let out a low moan. Shika's head sunk and then lifted it up at a pace comfortable for the both of them. On the back of his tongue, Shikamaru detected something salty.

Pre-cum, he analyzed immediately.

Alright, I may not be many steps ahead this time but it's a start.

Kiba dug into the earth below him with his fingers. His mouth dropped open again, only this time he was louder.

"Ahhhh!"

Shikamaru was much quicker now. He lifted all the way up and looked over his shoulder at Kiba's now-sweaty face, his hands working where he previously was.

"You can say my name." he cooed.

Kiba managed to open one of his eyes.

"Ah...ahhhhhh!"

Kiba couldn't think straight with Shikamaru working and touching him His mind literally blurred.

"You crazy? (uhn!)" Kiba moaned.

Shikmaru's hands quickened and he bent back down.

"Just say it." he ordered, his hot breath bleating down on Kiba's groin.

Kiba held his mouth shut.

"Mmmm! But..." Kiba couldn't finish.

He was utterly embarrassed. He had breathed and moaned Shika's name in his dreams but he couldn't now. He couldn't figure out why but this felt wrong. He closed his eyes again and thought... while Shika was hungrily waiting for his voice.

Kiba's eyes went wide and his face flustered.

My dreams! ...In my dreams I', the one overpowering...

Kiba wathced the rythmic motion of Shikamaru's back. Up down. Up down.

Kiba's eye lids heavied.

Next time, he thought, We're already too far to switch now.

The pleasure was building up inside him. Kiba knew the time was near. The Kiba felt- "Kaaah!" -he brought his hand to his mouth again.

Shikamaru had began to suck... hard. His hands pumped what his mouth couldn't hold. Kiba moved his hand to his bottom lip and bit down on his index finger. He believed the pain would restrain him from making anymore unnecessary noises.

Meanwhile (and ironically), those noises that Kiba was keeping in was very VERY necessary to Shikamaru.

This only made him work harder. He wouldn't stop until he heard his name. As Shikamaru continued, he felt Kiba's hand grip his left high. In his position, he couldn't look back... but he really wanted to see Kiba's face. Judging from his grip, he had to be in pure bliss.

Kiba was moments from orgasming when... the tree rustled.

Shikamaru slowly came to a stop and looked up.

Kiba's chest heaved.

"Shika-kun, please?"

"Shh!" Shikamaru shushed.

Kiba slunk. He was so close.

Shikamaru listened intently. His eyes scanned the tree branches... then he shot up. Kiba scrambled to get on his knees.

"What is it?" Kiba asked in a hoarse whisper.

Shikamaru looked down.

"This was... we need to get back to camp."

Kiba's hurt expression pleaded for more.

"But why?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his forhead.

"Because we shouldn't have split up. It was ignorant of me." Shikamaru rasped.

He brought his palms together, ready to disappear... but was stopped by a quick glance at Kiba. Kiba's spikey brown hair was messed more than usual, his face paint was smeared from perspiration and his tan skin was highlighted in the moon light. He felt that he should say something. He looked down in embarrassment.

"I'll, uh, see you there." he said.

"Right..." Kiba mumbled as he stood up.

He collected his clothes solemnly.

"I love you."

Kiba swirved to where Shika was but he had already gone.

Did I hear that right? He said it under his breath but it seemed so clear.

Shikamaru was gone but that didn't stop Kiba from blushing.

His dreams had finally become achievable.

* * *


	9. Enter: Yokichi

**A/N: This chapter is nothing, and sorry 'bout the delay of this nothing ch. I've been paying more attention to my Kitsune story instead. So... here and again, I apologize!**

* * *

"Eiii-YAHHH!" Naruto screeched, thrusting his orb of chakra into the tree.

He took the chakra back in through his palms and examined the perfect half sphere in the trunk.

"Yes!" he congratulated himself as he dropped to the soft earth below him.

He was beyond tired and his energy was at a minimum.

"Rasengan, eh?" a voice asked.

Naruto, startled, looked around.

"Huh? Hello?" Naruto asked the voice.

Naruto's blue eyes scanned the surrounding trees until... suddenly he was staring at another pair of blue eyes. Only these were upside down.

"Oi. You look kind of young for that technique." he said looking at the destroyed tree. "But you've got it down pretty well."

Though, he was a total stranger, Naruto grinned and agreed.

"Yeah, I know! Thanks. I practice it non-stop."

"Have you been training for long?" the upside down man asked.

Naruto looked up at him strangely. He finally realized how unusual this was.

"W... why? Who are you?" he asked.

The young man walked to the trunk of the tree then to the ground. Her had black spikey hair and sharp features, all except for his eyes. They were soft and round.

"My name is Yokichi," he held out his hand, "And you are?"

Naruto took his hand. He noticed that Yokichi's finger nails were painted black.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage."

Yokichi half smiled and offered a light laugh.

"I see. Of Leaf Village, I assume." he said, pointing to Naruto's head band.

"Of course."

Yokichi smiled, "Well, you're done training, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good, because my friend sensed you and, uh, he's not too friendly towards Leaf Villagers."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's fine, I'm-"

"ARK! Raaa... AH!"

Naruto looked down at the interuption.

Akamaru's teeth were bared and the fur on his back was raised. He growled at the stranger; whom stood calm. The barking had sounded abnormally loud for a dog his size. Naruto picked him up and looked at Yokichi, who was still smiling a strange smile.

"Sorry…" Naruto apologized.

Yokichi waved it off.

"…'S fine. My pets don't like others either."

_Just leave already_, Naruto thought as Akamaru struggled to get free.

Yokichi grinned one last time, turned around, and waved. Naruto sighed in relief, but it didn't last long.

"Naruto!"

Yokichi froze in front of the young man who just had erupted from the trees. It was Shikamaru and he looked completely exhausted.

With first sight of the dark haired stranger, he brought his hands together and yelled, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"NARA!" Yokichi panicked.

The least he could do was leap backwards. He completely understood the situation he was in; night that was lighted by the full moon and against a Nara clan member at that!

_This is a perfect scenario for Takeo_, he thought as he watched Shikamaru's black jutsu jolt after him.

"Heavenly Beam Jutsu!" a voice commanded from above.

Yokichi looked up.

"Speak of the devil." he laughed.

In an instant, a bright orb settled above them, blasting the forest with an intense white light.

_What's this?_

Shikamaru squinted at the sphere in the sky. He brought his arm up to shield his sight but… his eyes widened.

"What?" he shrilly breathed.

His arm produced no shadow over his eyes. He frantically looked down and found that his own shadow was totally gone. The tallest man gracefully landed next to the dark haired man. This new one had light brown spikey hair, similar to the other. He had green eyes and a stern face.

_Troublesome..._

"Naruto, get outta' here." he said.

Naruto clenched his fist at his side.

"Return the dog, ok?"

Naruto smiled.

"Ah! I understand." he yipped.

He scooped up the white dog and vanished in a cloud of white.

"Yokichi, go after him." Arai ordered, keeping his eyes on Shikamaru.

Yokichi's mouth gaped open.

"Wh? ...but-"

"No, go now. They're after the scroll, I know it."

Yokichi formed the hand sign.

"You bastard. You keep Nara alive for me." he hissed, still with the wicked grin on his face.

He too had dissapeared, leaving Shikamaru standing in the incredible light with no shadows under him.

_Keep me alive? _he thought.

* * *

**A/N: So yes, a fight is in store. But don't get depressed, one of these rougue ninja uses pretty sexual jutsus. Dun dun dun! Hopefully it will be faster and be updated more quickly.**


End file.
